


Djinn Dreams

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: "It's the Perfect Story" Asides/Aus/One-Shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Gen, I Need Another Story, It's the Perfect Story, More angst, TheBrightestNight, mega angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Tori is attacked by a djinn and falls into a trance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrightestNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Perfect Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610163) by [TheBrightestNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight). 
  * Inspired by [I Need Another Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094068) by [TheBrightestNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight). 



> WARNING: References to death and suicide, description of two people being stabbed.

A group of demigods carried a woman into their infirmary, careful not to drop her. They laid her down on a cot, running around each other, looking for bandages and an IV. They still didn’t allow themselves to relax one everything was set up. Instead, they questioned the satyr and demigod that had returned her to camp.

The satyr ran its hand through its hair, eyes wide and panicking. “I don’t know, I don’t know what happened! It was just _there_ , all of a sudden, and it touched her, and she just dropped to the floor!”

“Do you know what it was?” One of the Apollo campers asked, checking their sister’s heart rate.

“I don’t know, I never saw anything like it before—”

“The monster was a _djinn_ ,” Nico di Angelo, the demigod that had gone with Tori and the satyr said.

The campers all stopped in their tracks, none of them knowing what that meant. Will frowned. “A genie?”

Nico nodded. “That’s where the myth come from, yes. This thing doesn’t grant wishes, though. It poisons its victims, leaving them in a coma while it drinks their blood. To save them, you have to make them wake up.”

Will nodded apprehensively. “Okay, we can do that. We can get her an adrenaline boost, or—”

“That won’t work,” Nico told him, “It’ll only put more strain on her heart. To wake her up, you’d have to go inside her mind and either convince her to wake up on her own or kill her in the dream.”

“Okay,” Will said nervously, though he tried not to let it show, “Okay, how do we do that?”

“I can do it,” Nico said, “I can travel through people’s dreams. This might take a bit more effort, but I’m sure it’s possible.”

Will hesitated before asking, “Can I go with you? Is that possible?”

Nico slowly nodded. “You _could_ , but I don’t think it’s a good idea. I should go alone—”

“She’s my sister,” Will said firmly, staring Nico down, “And I’m the camp’s best healer. I should go with you.”

Nico sighed. “Fine, if you insist.” He made everyone else step back and took one of Tori’s hands in his, and Will’s in the other. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.” Will closed his eyes and felt himself fall deeper and deeper into a blackness...

* * *

Will opened his eyes. He and Nico were surrounded by tall pine trees. In the center of the trees was a two-story house. There was a small driveway leading from the house out of the trees, and a car was parked alongside it.

Nico eyed the house apprehensively. “What do you think this is?”

“I don’t know. It looks like a house, but I don’t think there are any neighbors here.” The trees seemed to have grown randomly rather than in the uniform rows of replanted forests. Will doubted anyone else lived within ten miles of the place. The house itself seemed normal enough, but he knew better than to go off that alone. “C’mon.” Will started walking down the driveway.

Nico grabbed Will’s sleeve, stopping him. “Will, we can’t just walk up to the house! It could be a trap.”

Will pulled himself out of Nico’s grip. “I _know_ that. But I also don’t think we have much of a choice.” He started walking again, and this time, Nico reluctantly followed him.

They walked slowly so as not to make any noise. Still, they reached the house quickly. “What do you think we should do?” Will asked. “Knock? Pick the lock? Ram the door down? Try to get in by the—”

Nico twisted the doorknob, and it opened. He looked at Will. “It’s unlocked.”

Will blushed, but followed Nico inside. He half expected to find a bloody torture chamber, but it was just an ordinary  living room. There were two couches and a coffee table with several cups, plates, and books on it. A few paintings hung on the wall. There was a TV, and even a fireplace. A staircase led upstairs, and there were two doors that they could see.

“Okay,” Nico said, eyes glancing around the room suspiciously, “I’ll see if there’s anything down here, you go upstairs—”

“Nico?” a woman’s voice called out. Tori came in through one of the doors, flour spattered over her face and hands. She grinned when she saw them. “What are you guys doing here?” She moved to give Will a hug, but stopped. “Sorry,” she said, holding up her white hands, “We’re making cookies, and I just measured out the flour. What are you guys doing here?”

Will stared at his sister apprehensively. She didn’t _look_ hurt, and honestly seemed to be in a good mood. He looked to Nico to see what he thought, but Nico had wandered over to examine a bookshelf, still not trusting that this place was as innocent as it looked. “Tori, we don’t have a lot of time.”

His sister frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We came to—”

“Tori?” A blond man emerged from the kitchen door. “Oh, hey guys,” Luke said, walking over to Tori and kissing her softly. Tori smiled and kissed him back, and when Luke pulled away, he kept an arm wrapped around her waist. “What’s going on?”

Will and Nico were frozen, neither believing what they saw. “Will was just telling me why they came,” Tori said before looking at them.

“Ummm,” Will floundered.

“We just wanted to see you,” Nico said, glancing at Will in annoyance before smiling painfully at the couple.

Tori frowned. “Really? You were acting like it was an emergency earlier.”

“Oh, we were just messing with you.” Will said, nodding. “You know, like a prank.”

Tori arched an eyebrow. “Some prank. Well, come on. It’s almost time for lunch.” She led them to the kitchen, where there was a small plastic table on one side with two chairs. At the opposite end of the room was another door leading outside. From here, they could see a set of wood chairs and a small vegetable garden.

Baking ingredients were scattered about the kitchen counter tops, along with a loaf of bread, sandwich meats, and condiments. There were four paper plates out with sandwiches on them. Luke picked up a knife to slice an apple. “Do you guys want something?”

Will shook his head. “No, no. We, ah, we already ate on the way here.” He looked at Tori, who had returned to baking cookies. She had put all the ingredients together, and was setting up a mixer.

“Luke,” Tori shouted over the sound of the mixer, “Can you call in the kids?”

Will and Nico stared at each other. Will mouthed, _Kids?_

Luke opened the backyard door. “Michael,” he shouted, “Diana! It’s time for lunch!”

Will stared as two children ran inside, covered in dirt. They couldn’t have been more than six years old. One was a blue-eyes girl with brown hair, the other a blond boy with dark brown eyes. They faces broke out into wide grins. “Uncle Will!” They ran to give him a hug, wrapped their little arms around his stomach. “What are you doing here?” the girl asked.

“Oh, um, I came to see you guys and your mom.”

“What about dad?” Diana asked, turning to look at Luke questioningly.

“No,” Luke said sadly, putting his hand over his heart,  “He doesn’t love me, he only likes you three.”

Tori patted his head. “Deal with it.”

The children gave Nico a hug before they going to sit down at their little table, but Tori stopped them. 

“Nope,” she said, pulling their chairs away from the table, “You have to wash up before you can have lunch.”

The children groaned. “But, _mom_ ,” Michael began.

“No buts,” Luke interjected, setting their plates out. “You go wash yourselves up, or you don’t get any cookies.”

The children were unwilling to take such a chance, and went to the bathroom to wash up and change their clothes. Tori noticed the stunned look on Will’s face, and asked him, “What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.”

Will shook his head. “Nothing, I was just thinking of something.”

Tori didn’t seem convinced, but she just set them to helping her scoop the cookie dough onto a sheet while Luke mixed up some kool aid.

When the children came back, Michael wasn’t wearing a shirt. Tori looked at him and sighed in exasperation. “Mike, what did I say about wearing clothes?”

Michael sighed. “That I have to wear clothes at the table. But I’m gonna play after I eat, and then I’ll have to change my shirt, and you’ll have to do more laundry.”

Diana nodded solemnly. “Yeah, momma. He’s _helping_.”

Tori rolled her eyes and pointed at Luke accusingly. “Your children.”

Luke raised his hands defensively. “What did I do?”

“They get that from you.”

“The ability to make a compelling argument? Yes, yes they do.”

“They get _that_ , that silver-tongue.”

Luke turned so that the kids couldn’t see him and leered at her. “You _love_ my silver-tongue.”

Tori rolled her eyes. “I love it more when it’s not talking.”

“What’s it do when dad doesn’t talk?” Diana asked.

Luke and Tori looked at each other, then at their daughter. “Eat your lunch.”

The whole time they talked, Will and Nico watched them with a sort of morbid fascination. They moved in time with each other, often reaching out to touch or kiss the other, sometimes without realizing it. They had entire conversations using only a few looks. Will felt like an intruder as he watched them, and squirmed uncomfortably several times. He could tell Tori wanted to ask if he was okay, but she never did.

Once the cookies were done, the adults moved into the kitchen to eat. Tori and Luke shared a couch, and she leaned against him comfortably, seeming content. Luke smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Will looked away, not knowing what to do. Nico was standing up and looking at the photos on the mantle. He picked one of them up. “Nice picture.”

Tori stood up to look at the one he had and smiled. “Wedding day,” she said, looking at Luke.

Will got up to look at the photo. It showed Luke and Tori at the altar, with Dan and Annabeth at their sides. There were plenty of other people, but the couple had eyes only for each other.

Will looked at some of the other pictures while his sister sat back down. One was of Luke and Tori alone in an apartment with a Christmas tree, throwing tinsel at each other. Another was taken right after the twins were born, with Luke looking down at the newborn in his arms intently, like he was afraid to let go. There was one for the twins’ first birthday, showing them covered in blue and pink cake, and more Christmases and parties and random moments of the little family laughing and having fun.

After lunch it was time for the kids’ nap, and Luke led them upstairs carrying Diana, who was already half-asleep. When Will was sure he couldn’t here them, he ran to Tori, but Nico stood standing, looking even gloomier than usual.

“Victoria,” Will said in a hushed whisper, “this isn’t real. It’s all some sort of dream created by the monster that attacked you.”

Tori looked at him. Her brown eyes were strangely empty. “I know.”

Will stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say. Tori stood up and walked over to the mantel, picking up one of the pictures. “Did you know Diana was my mom’s name? It was Luke’s idea, to name her after our moms. Her full name is Diana May Castellan-Williams.”

“Tori…”

“And Michael’s is Michael Lee, because they still died. Luke and I fought with the camp, but my baby brothers still died.” She laughed bitterly. “Not a perfect world, but better. It was just one change, really, but it made a huge difference. I convinced Luke to stay. I made him see that the Titans were no better than the gods, that we were better off with our brothers and sisters. Oh, he’s still angry, still bitter. I see it in his eyes sometimes, when he thinks I’m not looking.” She shrugged, smiling. “But then he wouldn’t really be Luke if he wasn’t, would he?”

“Victoria,” Will said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him, “you can’t stay here! You have to wake up!”

Tori pulled herself away from and set the picture down. Luke returned before either could say anything else. “I got the twins down for their nap.” He smiled warmly at Tori. “Michael kept saying he wanted to play, yawning the whole time. It was adorable.”

While the Michael and Diana napped, Victoria and Luke trained outside. They were still demigods, and they knew better than to let themselves grow rusty with their weapons. When the twins woke up, they played in a fort outside while Luke and Tori sparred. They trained for over three hours, and were covered in sweat by the time they were done. “Do you guys mind watching them while we shower?” Tori asked, “We don’t want to leave them out on their own outside, and they won’t want to go inside yet.”

The two reluctantly agreed and the couple went inside. When the twins realized that their uncles would be watching them, they were ecstatic. They made Will pretend to be a monster that they had to kill to save Nico. They beat him with plastic swords until Will fell down screaming, “You got me, you got me!” Afterwards they showed them the veggie garden and enlisted their help in pulling up the weeds. “Momma says you have to pull them out by the root,” Diana told him, focusing intently on a weed as long as her arm, “or else they’ll just grow back.”

Michael nodded in agreement with his sister, then fell down when he pulled one too hard. Will was laughing so hard that he forgot what was happening until he saw Luke come outside. “It’s time for dinner.”

Tori had ordered a feast of Chinese food that was spread over the dining table. The children flung their food at each other until Luke threatened to take away their desert privileges.

Luke looked at Will and Nico, neither of whom had touched their food. “Are you two okay? You haven’t eaten anything.”

“We’re fine,” Nico assured him, picking up a stick of beef. Will followed his lead, sullenly eating some lo mein.

Tori ignored them both, laughing with Luke and the twins. When dinner was over, she got up to start cleaning. Will cornered her in the kitchen. “Victoria, you _need_ to wake up, you can’t just stay here—”

“Luke,” Tori called out, “Can you clean up while I put the kids to bed?”

“Sure.”

Will tried to get her to stay, but she was already herding the kids upstairs.

* * *

Tori got Diana and Michael into their Scooby Doo pajamas. They brushed their teeth, and she tucked them in and sat down in a chair in between their beds with her guitar.

“Is daddy gonna read to us?” Diana asked. It was a part of their usual nighttime ritual. Luke would wash the dishes while she put away the food, and then he would read the kids a chapter of a book and she would finish the night off by singing.

“Sorry, sweetie, he’s busy cleaning up downstairs.”

“Oh,” Diana said sadly. Tori’s heart ached, and she pushed back a lock of the girl’s brown hair. She had her grandmother’s hair, but Luke’s eyes. Sometimes Tori wondered if there was anything of her in her little girl. Then Diana would scoff or roll her eyes in a way that was so familiar that it could only be from her, and she felt better.

“Don’t worry, honey, tomorrow night he’ll read you _three_ chapters.”

Michael grinned. “Yes!”

Tori laughed. They were reading one of the Harry Potter books, which Michael seemed to have decided was his favorite series. But tonight, it was just her. “Mikey, it’s your turn to pick the song.”

Michael smiled, revealing a small gap in between his front teeth. “Can you sing the sunshine song?”

Tori laughed and kissed his head. “Of course I can, sweetheart.” She strummed her guitar and started to sing, “The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.”

Diana started to yawn and closed her eyes, quickly opening them again and sitting up straight. Michael was staring intently, but she could see his eyes droop a bit.

“I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all some day.” Tori looked down so that they wouldn’t be able to see the tears gather in her eyes. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.”

Diana had fallen asleep, her little body moving up and down with each breath. Michael was starting to drift off too.

“You told me once, dear, you really loved me, and no one else could come between us. But now you've left me to love another; you have shattered all of my dreams.You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.” Michael yawned, his little mouth stretching wide as his eyes closed. A tear escaped her eyes. “In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake, my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy, I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.”

Michael was asleep, but she kept singing as her tears flowed freely, not knowing what else to do. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you.” Her hand stilled against the guitar strings as her voice broke. “ _Please don't take my sunshine away._ ”

* * *

Tori sat at the head of her bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She traced one of her scars on her arm lightly. The raised flesh felt so real that she almost believed it was.

Before she could start thinking about it too hard, the bedroom door opened and Luke came in. “I put the leftovers away and washed the dishes. Will and Nico are settled in the guest room.”

“Thanks, love.”

“No problem.” Luke sat at the end of the bed and pulled his shirt off. Despite their new life, Luke had always been careful to keep fit, and his back was as muscular as ever. Needing an anchor to her dream, Tori crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck. Luke chuckled and turned to kiss her. “I didn’t think you’d be up for anything tonight. You looked tired after dinner.”

Tori shook her head and nipped at his neck. “Yeah, well, I’m feeling better now.” She palmed the front of his pants, feeling him start to harden. “ _Much_ better.”

Luke growled and pushed Tori backwards, quickly moving to lean over her. He settles his hands on either side of her head and kissed her hard while she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his sandy hair. Luke pulled back to finish undressing, and she did the same, mindlessly throwing her clothes over the side of the bed. Tori pulled Luke to her and held his face in her hands, kissing him roughly. She cried out in pleasure when she felt him inside her, and clawed at his back to make him mover faster, _harder_. Luke obliged, laughing.

When they were done, Tori laid her head against Luke’s chest, drawing her hand lightly against his stomach. A tear fell from her eye and splashed onto his chest. Luke frowned and drew her to him. “What’s wrong?”

Tori wiped her eyes. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

He caressed her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “You’re crying. Did I hurt you?”

Tori shook her head. “No, that’s not it. It’s just…” She sighed. “Don’t ask why I’m saying this, but promise you’ll never leave me?”

Luke’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern, but still he said, “I promise.”

Tori sighed in relief, though she knew it made no difference. “Thank you.” She kissed him again, and didn’t stop.

* * *

When Tori woke up, Luke was already downstairs making eggs and bacon. He smiled when he saw her and kissed her cheek. “Morning, sunshine.”

Tori pushed at his shoulder. “Don’t call me that.” Usually she just rolled her eyes at the nickname, but right now it hit too close to home.

The twins, Nico, and Will were already sitting at the table eating fruit. Michael smiled when he saw her. “Hey mom!”

Tori smiled warmly at her son. “Morning sweetie.” She ruffled his hair and started to set out the plates and silverware. Luke finished the food and Tori passed it out (and if she gave Will less than everyone else, no one said anything).  

Luke sat next to Diana and Will. “Tori and I have work to do after breakfast,” Luke told Will, leaving out the fact that their work involved forging paintings, “but maybe we can go to the park later—”

“Actually, Luke,” Tori said, “Will and Nico are going to have to leave early. Chiron called from camp and said he needed them back as soon as possible, so they’ll be going right after breakfast.”

“Oh. I guess we can go some other time, then.” Luke returned to his food while the children pouted. Will glared at his sister, but she ignored him in favor of an orange.

Luke took the kids outside after breakfast while Tori did the dishes. Will immediately rushed to her side, and she sighed in exasperation. “Would you just _leave_ already—”

“Victoria, this is insane! You can’t just stay here!”

“Why not?” Tori demanded, turning to face him. “I’m happier here than I ever was there. Why would I even _want_ to leave?”

“ _Because_ , this isn’t real!”

Tori shrugged and returned to the sink. “I’m okay with that. Reality was crushing the life out of me.”

“Victoria,” Nico said calmly, “you’ll die if you stay here.”

Tori laughed. “Did you think I was immortal? I’ll die regardless.”

“You’ll die in a few days if you stay here!” Will insisted, looking angrier and angrier as the conversation continued.

“I don’t remember the life expectancy of demigods to have been particularly long. If it’s a choice between being turn apart by a monster on one of Dionysus’s missions or dying here, I’ll take the latter.”

Will sighed, forcing himself to calm down. “What about our family, hmm? We’ve already lost Lee and Michael. Do you want us to lose you too?”

That one hit home. Tori seemed to stumble for a moment, though she quickly regained her composure. “I thought of that. I love them; you know I do. But they’ll move on eventually. Let’s face it, Will, no one expected me to make it this long anyway.”

Will shook his head in disgust. “You’re so selfish.”

“ _Selfish?!_ ” Tori shouted, slamming down the plate she’d been holding. It shattered against the metal sink, but Tori paid it no mind as she angrily turned on her brother. " _Selfish!_ I left camp to bring Luke back when everyone else gave up on him, even though I knew I might be killed for it! I came back to camp when Kronos was resurrected, even though it looked like we had no chance of winning! I tried to save Beckendorf at Silena’s insistence, only to be  _vilified_  for his death! I have been _tortured_ and  _humiliated_  by the gods! I saw my mother _ripped apart_ by a fucking _monster_ when I was practically a _child_! The man I loved _died in my arms_ , and there wasn’t a goddamn thing I could do about it! You don’t know how many times I wished I was dead, how many times I thought of killing myself but didn’t, and for what? So that the other campers could give me suspicious looks when I walked by? To be turned into a dancing _monkey_ for Dionysus? No, I did it because I loved my family and I wanted them to be okay, but dammit Will, that’s just not enough anymore!” Tori had backed Will up against a wall, screaming in his face while tears fell down hers. “Just let me go, Will, _please_ , just _leave_ —”

“Tori.”

Tori whipped around to look at Luke, who was standing in the doorway. His face was cold, like a statue’s.

“Luke,” Tori stammered, backing away from Will and wiping furiously at her eyes with her sleeve. “I was just...we were…”

“Cut the charade, Tori,” Will said, walking up to Luke and staring him down. “We know this isn’t real. And I’m not going to let you take my sister away—”

Luke pushed Will away so hard he was thrown against the wall and fell down on the kid’s table. “Will!” Nico shouted, running to his side. Luke ignored them both, choosing to walk to Tori instead. She backed away from him, but there was nowhere for her to go except against the counter.

“He’s fine,” Luke assured her, “He’s hurt here, but he’s fine in the real world.” He took another step to her until there were only a breath away from each other and put his hands on either side of her face. Tori stood stock-still, but Luke only wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay. I know you’re scared, but I won’t hurt you. I never have and I never will. It’s _them_ you should be scared of.” He cast a disgusted look at Will, who was sitting up already. “They want to take you back, but you weren’t happy there. Tori, baby, you belong here. _We_ belong here.” He caressed her cheek softly, pressing his lips against her brow. “It’s true, you’ll die soon if you stay, but it will feel like _years_. We could have a whole life together, Tori. We’ll watch Diana and Michael grow up. We’ll even have another child if you want to. Or if you don’t want that, if you want to do something new, we could travel the world, just you and me, and then be back here like nothing had changed. We’ll do and see all the things we promised each other we would, the way it _should_ have been. Isn’t that what you want? For us to be together? And when it’s over, you’ll go to Elysium, and we’ll be together for real.” He looked at her with wet blue eyes, begging, “ _P_ _lease_ , Tori. I love you.”

Unable to stop her self, Tori wrapped her arms around his and kissed him soundly, holding him to her.

Tori screamed out suddenly in pain and looked down. A bronze sword had been run through Luke and her, skewering them both. Behind Luke, Will’s hand was on the hilt.

“I’m sorry, Tori,” her brother said, “I’m so so sorry.”

* * *

Tori jackknifed awake, blinking as she took in the area around her. She was laying on a cot in the camp’s infirmary, surrounded by her brothers and sisters. They all laughed and smiled when they saw her awake and moved to hug her, but she just sat there as her mind tried to take in what was happening. Her siblings were talking excitedly around her, but she had no idea what they were saying.

“Luke?”

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at her. “Tori,” one of them — Kayla, she thought — said slowly, “Luke’s dead.”

Tori stared at her sister, not knowing what to do. Absently, she realized Will and Nico were there. She started to cry as the memories came rushing back.

“Tori,” Will said, reaching out to her.

“ _Don’t touch me!_ ” Tori shouted, wrenching away from him. “ _Never_ touch me!”

The room was silent before Will said, “Tori, please. I just—”

“Get out. Get out, and _never_ talk to me again.” He didn’t move. “ _Get, OUT!_ ” Tori shouted, getting up as though to hit him. She didn’t get a chance. He left with his head hanging down.

“Nico,” Reed asked, “What happened?”

Nico shook his head. “Not now, guys. Just give her some space.”

He ushered them all out until it was just him and her. He sat down next to her legs and awkwardly touched her hand. “Are you okay?”

Tori looked at him through teary eyes. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @tori-castellan on tumblr.


End file.
